Forever and Always
by EmmyKay99
Summary: A 'Kick' Song Fic based on Forever and Always by Parachute.


_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

I sit there and just wait. Jack said he would be here at five. It's 7:30. He's not like this. Jack would've called. He always called when he was late. He's not answering my calls either. _Maybe this is his way of breaking it off with you._ Oh, shut up mind! He wouldn't, we've been together for too long. I sigh and decide to wait a little longer, staring out the window to the drive way. It's still empty.

_No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now_

"I'm sorry, Kim, I haven't heard from Jack. The last time I saw him was at four when he left the dojo." Rudy explains.

"Okay, thanks Rudy." I say as I hand up the phone. This is getting weird. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy all haven't heard from him.

I sigh and look back out the window. Waiting is the worst part. _Maybe I should call him again. _Just as I think that my phone rings. I reach for it lightning fast, not even stopping to look at who it is.

"Hello?" I answer hopefully.

"Is this Kim Crawford?" A gruff voice asks.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it is." I answer…who is this?

"This is Doctor Parker from the Seaford Hospital. I'm calling concerning a Jackson Brewer." As these words leave his mouth I feel my heart stop.

"What about him? Is he okay? What happened?" I ask frantically.

"All I can tell you is that you should come right now." He says almost regretfully.

"I'm on my way."

_Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said  
I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

As I'm speeding to the hospital my mind flashes back to December, when he proposed. It was the most romantic thing.

We had just had dinner at a fancy restaurant that we'd never been to. Jack and I were walking through the park. Under the stars, we started to talk about our futures. That's when he got down on one knee and he told me that we'd be together forever and always. Through everything. He said we'd grow old together.

We've been planning our wedding for three months now.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

I pull into the hospital parking lot and walk into the building. I'm trying to be calm. I keep trying to tell myself that he's going to be fine. He probably just slipped and bruised some ribs or something. Nothing big.

I walk up to the front desk with my hands shaking.

"I'm here to see Jack Brewer." I say in a shaky voice. The look on the older woman's face is enough to shatter all the hope that I built up.

"Right this way, dear." She says standing up and walking out from behind the desk, after calling for someone to cover for her for a couple minutes. I feel like we've been walking for hours but it's actually only been minutes. It's like were walking through a maze of halls. Never ending halls.

"Did they tell you what happened?" The older woman asks sadly.

"Uh, no they didn't. The doctor just said that I should come as soon as possible," I answer with a quiver in my voice, "What happened?"

She starts explaining how Jack got into a car accident while he was driving home. Apparently he totaled his car and is lucky to still be alive, but it's only a matter of time. As she's explaining this I can tell I'm processing it, but I'm not really listening. I'm still freaking out on the inside.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

As we come to a stop in front of a door that looks exactly like the rest, I try to keep my face straight. However I can feel my face cracking when I walk into the room and see him hooked up to a bunch of machines. He looks pale and sickly. Like he's lost a lot of blood. I can hear a steady beeping noise that must be his heart beat on the EKG machine.

"Kimmy." Jack says with a weak smile when he sees me.

"Hey, Jack." I whisper, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. I take his hand and I'm almost sure I'm holding it too tight, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm glad you're here. It shows you're not mad at me." He croaks.

"Why would I be mad at you, Jack?"

"Well, I didn't show up for our date." He says with a crooked smile. I cant help but chuckle. Even now when he's extremely hurt, Jack's still trying to make people laugh.

"Jack, I'm so worried." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Don't be I'll be fine forever and always remember?" He says putting a hand on the side of my face, I nod weakly, "Hey tell me again how many kid's we're going to have, I remember you said two but I _really _want three. Two boys and a girl."

I laugh, "I'd be open to three, but it'd have to be two girls and one boy."

"Well I guess we don't really have a say in what gender they are…so you remember my grand parents house? The one on the hillside," I nod, "Well I was thinking we could live there after the wedding. They want it to be our wedding gift."

We talk more about the house and which rooms would be for which kids, and how we'll grow old in that house. Together. Forever and always.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

"Jack! I have an idea!" I exclaim smiling broadly.

"What? What is it?" He asks confused.

I hit the nurse button on the remote that controls his bed. Then I tell him I'll be right back and I call the chaplain that was going to marry us and explain our situation to him. He's here in five minutes. Then I go to the room next to Jack's and explain out situation to the older couple in it so they let us borrow their rings. Then they come over to the room with me. Jack's room is now filled with the Doctor Parker, some nurses, the chaplain, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and the couple from next door.

As the chaplain is saying the verses, everybody's crying. Myself and Jack included. They're happy tears. I know it because we're all laughing too.

_She looks into his eyes, and she says  
I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always_

I take Jack's hands and look into his eyes saying my vows.

"…forever and always." I finish smiling at him.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always_

The beeps coming from the EKG machine are getting slower. Jack's voice is getting slow and quiet. I know in my heart that our time is running out.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please, Kim, just remember that even if I'm not here, I'll always love you. Forever and always.

We kiss, then he gives me one of his award winning smiles.

Seconds later, the beeping stops all together.

**Okay! That was a bit depressing to write! Thanks for reading, and I don't own Kickin' It or Forever and Always by Parachute. Have a good day!**


End file.
